


Take You Away (Make You Like It)

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove is Not a Good Guy, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, alcohol & drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Billy has his fun with Steve Harrington, then he continues on.





	Take You Away (Make You Like It)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed

Steve’s lungs are stuttering like a freshman girl trying to confront her crush. His mouth hangs open, too, lips wet and plump from being kissed too hard and bitten at. Saliva runs from the corners down his chin, snot runs from his nostrils, tears are drying on his cheeks, and they all mix together to form _something_ that should be immortalized in photo and stuck in a goddamn scrapbook. Not even mentioning his bruised, bleeding, strained body, it was worthy to be in a dictionary by the word ‘ruined’.

He is a young man, not a boy. He’s lean. He’s athletic. He’s been on the basketball team since he was a sophomore, despite lacking a great height. He’s an inch short of six feet, so no he isn’t tall, but he has some muscle. He’s worked hard to prove himself to the coach. He’s spent more time outside than in, despite what his soft skin and lack of calluses might say. He’s also spent a lifetime next to his mother, who lives for moisturizing and anti-wrinkle creams. Still, he’s fought monsters from another dimension. He’s _strong_.

As much as he repeats things in his head, it doesn’t change what just happened.

Billy sits a few feet away from him, on the edge of the bed. A cigarette hangs out of his mouth while he counts pills in a thick, unlabeled prescription bottle. “I can spare a pill.” He declares, glancing back at Steve. “Figure you might want one, the way you cried like a bitch.” He says.

“Fuck you.” Steve slurs in the angriest tone he can manage. He had woken up with Billy dick deep. He was too weak to fight him off, still heavily inebriated from cup after cup of alcohol and multiple hits from a laced joint. At least Billy’s got some blood under his nose. Steve had managed a punch. Of course, it only got Billy off even more.

The more Steve fought, the more Billy got off.

“Don’t worry. Guys always take it the worst.” Billy says, shaking the bottle gently until he has a single pill laid out in his palm. He puts it between his thumb and index finger, turning just slightly to show Steve it. Then, he gets up and places it on the nightstand.  “This should help.”

Steve wants to ask, ‘ _Why the fuck do you care?_ ’.

“Maybe you’ll take it better next time.” Billy stands up. He buttons his jeans and grabs his leather jacket hanging on the dresser. He waves as he leaves, closing the door gently behind him.

Funny. There’s very little that Billy does, that can be called ‘gentle’.

The next time Steve finds himself being taken advantage of (it’s easier to say, as though it lessens the crime), it’s at school. After classes, after practice, and though he tried to get out of the locker room before he’s left alone with Billy, well, he failed. Tommy had served a distraction, obviously employed by Billy judging by the smirk and the high five between them as he walked out. Steve remembered using Tommy a similar way. It makes his head hurt and he wonders if he deserves this.

“You going to fight me?” Billy asks, walking closer and closer until Steve has to start taking steps back to keep some distance between. He keeps on stepping, until he’s pressed into the hard metal corner of the lockers. He’s only in his boxers, his sweater clenched in his fist.

“Fuck you.” Steve spits. He doesn’t fight, though, when Billy presses his hands around waist. He doesn’t fight because, _he doesn’t know why_. Fear’s hammering around his skull like he hasn’t faced worse foes. He closes his eyes tightly when he feels Billy’s hands go lower, spreading further apart as one grasps his ass cheek and the other goes under the band of his boxers to grab at his dick.

Billy grins. “Guys always take it the worst.” He says. “Don’t worry. I bet you’ll get used to it, like the girls do.”

“How fucking often do you do this?” Steve asks.

“Bet if I killed mine, I’d be bigger than Bundy.” Is what Billy says as an answer, now tugging down Steve’s boxers. “Come on, babe, turn around so I can see your ass.”

Steve can’t figure out if Billy likes a fight or not, but he obeys. He moves slightly so he press his cheek against the flat, cold metal. His dick shrinks against it. He doesn’t care, he barely feels it. Billy’s fingers feel too-hot as they creep into a space where Steve doesn’t think anything should be shoved into.

He whimpers when Billy tugs himself inside, dry. “Please, Billy.” He begs. It stings, badly.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to use something.” Billy says. “I don’t want to fuck myself up while I’m fucking you.”

That’s when Billy pulls out a travel-sized bottle of lotion. After it’s rubbed onto skin, Billy’s fingers push easier into Steve. He learns to relax, it hurts less, though it also seems to encourage insults.

“Stevie the slut, just opening up for me.” Billy says and his voice is like a deep purr – a more timid growl. “What ever happened to the king?” He asks.

“Go to Hell.” Steve spits, shoving back. Billy just grabs his hair and slams his head forward.

“Don’t fucking fight me.” Billy hisses. “Take it, or I’ll find someone else to take it. I’ve heard Zombie Boy Byers is a fag. How do you think he’ll take my cock? He’s small, bet he’ll be tight.”

Steve clenches his jaw and forces himself to stay still. He wishes he had the strength, and the guts, to fight back. He wants to beat Billy down to the pulp he deserves to be made into. “You’d fuck a kid? I didn’t realize you’re that fucked up.” He says.

“I’ll fuck kids and the elderly, I don’t give a fuck.” Billy shrugs. “I just like sex, the power in it.”

“Next you’ll be telling me you’re a Satanist.” Steve says.

“No, but I have to admire that guy. He’s got guts.” Billy laughs. His adds in a third finger. It still stings, more than two did dry. “I like AC/DC, though. Maybe our kind just likes the same type of stuff.”

“Is your kind rapists?” Steve says, before he lets out a loud cry when Billy slammed his hand on his ass. It makes him feel ashamed, the noise he made.

“Rapists, murderers, thieves, we hate each other for bullshit reasons. We don’t have a union, but we’re of the same kind.” Billy admits. “Thieves are weird. Like, oh they ask for consent when they fuck, but don’t they don’t ask for consent when their take shit. So, how much do they really care about it?” He laughs, short and a bit wild. “Murderers and rapists feel weird shit, too. Hate to say I’m like those fucks, sometimes, but I am. I can admit who I am, if it ain’t to a cop.”

Billy pulls out his fingers, humming a song that Steve thinks he might remember from the radio. Lotion is slathered onto Billy’s dick. Steve can’t see it, but he can hear it. The slick, wet noises. They are followed by a damp hand on his waist and the press of Billy’s dick against his hole.

Steve whines. “Please, Billy, anything but this!” He begs. Billy, of course, ignores him.

The fuck isn’t hard, not the way Steve had expected it. Billy takes his time. It hurts, at first, until Billy’s slamming into _something_ that makes his dick hard. He cries out, trying to wriggle away. He doesn’t want this to feel good. Billy holds him down into place, though, snarling.

“Fucking take it, King Steve.” Billy pressed his forearm against the back of Steve’s neck. His thrusts get a little harder. It still doesn’t hurt enough. Steve craves the pain.

Sickness builds in his stomach until he orgasms, his come splattering out onto the locker. Billy laughs and fucks still, until he comes inside of Steve. When he pulls out, he lets Steve collapse to the floor. Steve looks at his cum on the painted metal and wonders what the fuck is wrong with him, why it had felt good, why he had enjoyed it.

“Don’t worry, it can feel good even when you don’t want it.” Billy tells him, walking away. He’s grabbing his clothes to get dressed. “Everyone secretly likes it, you know. That’s why you came.” He adds.

Steve curls into himself, closing his eyes and pressing himself against the floor.

“Guys always take it the worst.” Billy sings, when he finally leaves the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, my second rapefic. Different from my usual pairings, I know, but I do like Billy/Steve...I just find it lacking sometimes, with how fucked up I can try to make it. So, rape! 
> 
> Hey! Feel free to hmu on my Instagram, walepurgeis, if you wanna. I post stuff about upcoming fics there and I like to talk.
> 
> p.s. no I do not condone rape, fiction is fantasy not reality.


End file.
